


Descendants: Left Behind

by Lukara_Spock



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Descendants - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Romance, Trust Issues, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukara_Spock/pseuds/Lukara_Spock
Summary: Queen Belle holds suspicion that there are children on the Isle of the Lost; and after taking a journey with Cinderella by her side, her suspicions proven by a few small children... and also from an encounter with Gaston as well. But when Belle made her decree had been fulfilled, there were those who stayed behind.Being left behind, holds a sour note on her heart. She knows the truth of all of those who were taken to Auradon. And she knows, that when she steps foot on Auradon, she's going to cause havoc and distrust between everyone. But who knows how happily ever after will be achieved in this story?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Li Lonnie
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this story posted on Wattpad, but I removed it along with a bunch of other stories of mine.

Queen Belle stared out the large bedroom windows, a nagging feeling building up in her chest as her thoughts wondered about the Isle of the Lost. It chewed away at her heart, as she pulled her yellow robe tighter over her light blue pajama's.

She knew that everything and everyone was safe in Auradon long as the barrier to the Isle remained up, but she couldn't help but think that everything wasn't safe. She felt that there were untouched hearts out there, just waiting to see a world of kindness and hope. 

She knew that for a fact. She had saw that in Adam when he was still Beast, and she showed him that kindness and gave him hope.

Now, she was wondering about the people on the Isle. Not the people who were deemed too long gone, but the younger ones. They were the ones that need a chance and be given that hope and kindness.

Before she knew it, Adam came into the room with Ben already asleep in his arms who was nearly four years old now as she saw their reflections on the glass window. She was extremely happy when Ben had been born, and had cried for nearly a whole week after his birth. Adam happy too, but seeing Belle cry so much had him concern until he learned it was because she was happy. But never happier than when she realized that she loved Beast.

But right now, happiness was an ocean away for her.

"Ben wanted to wish you good night before he fell asleep... sleep got him first." Adam told Belle while she continued to stare at the ocean far beyond their home. She laughed a small bit, turned towards her husband and he could see the hurt in her eyes even though she was smiling.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Adam asked as he handed Ben to her. She plucked a kiss on Ben's head, and hugged him closed to her.

"I've been wondering about the Isle of the Lost, Adam," she answered to him.

"Belle, they are never going to be able to get off of that island. Everyone is safe from the villains," Adam told her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not worried about that, Adam... what if there are children there? Children just as old as Ben, but are suffering while under their parent's care? Do they deserve that life on the Isle, when they haven't done anything to us?" Belle told to him, small tears starting to build up in her eyes. Looking out towards the windows, Adam never truly took that thought into consideration before. In fact, none of the heroes, princesses, or any other person considered that before.

How long had Belle been thinking about this? What if there were children over there on the Isle of the Lost? And if there were, the kids would eventually be blaming the people of Auradon for their life and eventually see the heroes as the villains.

Pulling Belle close to him, he brought his voice down to a whisper, "We'll get this sorted out. There is a week before the meeting, and we'll do an investigation. Once we have what we need, we'll present our case and show everyone."

"I hope like you, they'll have a change of hearts and see that there is kindness within them," Belle commented, making Adam chuckle a small bit as old memories of when it was just the two of them years ago came to his mind. Kissing Belle, the two left their bedroom to tuck Ben into bed.

No more than three days had passed by since Belle told Adam her thought about children on the Isle. She had gathered with Mulan, Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Jasmine, and Tiana one day for lunch. Rapunzel was out exploring with her husband; Moana was busy in a boating competition and Merida had gone out riding with her younger brothers.

"We need to get all the girls together sometime," Aurora pointed out, taking a small sip of her tea, "It has been a long while since we all got together. All the other times, we're always missing some people; doesn't matter who, we just are."

"Of course," Cinderella agreed, "it's never the same without all of the girls here. We need to put it down on the calendar for us girls to come together and just relax without any disturbances or other plans."

"Or parent's nagging down on our necks because we missed a recital," Ariel commented, making the girls laugh a small bit.

Belle merely rolled her eyes as the girls laughed, and she looked down at her golden watch that had six sapphire jewels embedded on it. She needed to be at her harbor in two hours to board the boat and journey to the Isle of the Lost. Adam had asked her to take someone with her, but she insisted to take the journey alone. She had journey alone before, and she wasn't afraid to do it again.

She was never afraid to journey alone after her fairy tale came to an end.

"Belle, you look like someone just ruined a good pot of fresh jumbo before it can be served. What's wrong?" Tiana asked her, giving her a small head tilt while raising and eyebrow.

"It's something I've been thinking about for a few days now, girls... I've been thinking about the Isle of the Lost and the inhabitants." Belle told them, her eyes meeting with all of them.

"Belle, please don't tell me you are feeling remorse for the villains," Aurora called out with panic in her voice. Everyone at the table grew quiet and waited for Belle to respond.

"No, it's not the villains I am feeling remorse for," Belle answered and the girls relaxed but Belle continued, "it's the children that could be there."

"Children?" Snow White questioned, confusion settling over her at the thought of there being children on Isle came over her.

"Yes, who is to say that our enemies have a child or two? Maybe more. They don't deserve to live there, under the same roof and conditions that we threw their parents in; I wouldn't let myself live if I lived in those conditions and had Ben there." Belle told her, and the thought of Ben living there on that island in those conditions made her rethink how Auradon was handling the island and the well-being of the people... maybe things can be improved in some areas, but right now she had to focus on the possibility of the children being there.

"Children on the Isle... I don't like the thought of that. It's like letting all of the girls live with the matchmaker," Mulan commented before picking up and eat a dumpling. "I would never let my daughter live with the matchmaker, let alone on the Isle of the Lost. That's no place for kids."

"Exactly," Belle said, "it's no place for them, not at all. But I don't know exactly if there are kids there, but I'm going to find out."

"How are you going to do that?" Ariel questioned, while popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"By going there by myself and see if there are any," Belle said, her voice firm on her choice. The girls stared at her wide eye, some having fear in them. Mulan and Tiana merely gave her a half smirk, and all the girls knew that Merida was here she'd be on-board with Belle's thoughts.

"Belle, you can't do that!" Aurora shouted, her voice booming throughout the dining room as she stood up on her feet while slamming herhands onto the table. A couple of servants were nearby and closed the doors to give them privacy. Cogsworth stuck his head in to see if everythingwas going to be okay, but Aurora waved her hand at him to dismiss him and heclosed the door once more.

"I can, and I will. Adam acted the same way, but he eventually agreed to let me go. I don't want to bring anyone else in until I get actual proof. So, I am doing this alone." Belle said, anger slowing making its way into her voice and she took a sip of her tea without another word to the girls.

After a while, everything drifted back to usual topics but Belle didn't really put her input in on them. She didn't want to really, it all felt old to her now. Long after the get-together was over, she was dressed in black pants with a dark green top with gold designs running down the sleeves; she made sure to wear heeled boots and grabbed a trench coat. No, she wouldn't bring her phone, jewelry or money with her - better to keep that stuff here.

After a quiet drive in the limo, she finally reached her harbor and stared at the Isle that was across the way. The boat that was to take her was just about ready, and just as she stepped on, she heard someone calling out her name. "Belle wait!"

Turning around, she saw Cinderella running to her. Stopping short, Belle gave her a gentle smile. "You're right about what you said. The thought of children living on the Isle... the thought merely puts me back when I lived under the rule of my step-mother, and step-sisters." She stated, "If you allow it, I'd like to come."

"Of course, Cinderella, I'd be glad to have you with me." Belle said, gently pulling her into a hug. Laughing the two women stepped fully onto the boat and watched the harbor slowly grow smaller. Turning around, they both saw the Isle of the Lost growing closer to them as the boat approached it.


	2. Chapter 2

The boat broke through the barrier, and the two saw the Isle of the Lost before their own eyes. Everything didn't look quite in ruins, but it was still enough to send chills down Belle's and Cinderella's backs. Grabbing a couple of black cloaks, Belle handed one to Cinderella to make sure that she stayed warm before the boat came to a full stop. The boat did eventually stop, and the men working on the boat told them that they would have a few hours to walk around.

That was all the time that Beast was allowing, but it was more than enough for Belle.

After being handed a bag of rusted coins, the two set off onto the Isle of the Lost. Cinderella felt deathly uneasy of being on enemy land, but Belle held a straight face with dead-lock eyes, her main objective on her mind.

The two looked around at shops, showing fake interest or real interest in some stuff, but always walking away from those that they both felt weren't worth buying from. Some would threaten the two of them, only for Belle to retaliate at them with her own voice booming louder over theirs. It scared Cinderella that Belle could even do that, but Belle merely told her that when Adam was still the Beast, she had to learn on how to make voice louder to overpower his when he was angry but made sure to never raise her temper when doing so. She only uses her temper when necessary.

"Belle, can we stop for a second?" Cinderella asked her, and the two eventually sat down on a rock that was nearby.

"Are you okay, Cinderella?" Belle asked her, a bit concerned.

"Out of all the places that we've been to near the docks, we haven't found a single child yet. Perhaps, there aren't any on the Isle of the Lost," Cinderella told her, but Belle still thought differently. Perhaps the children were kept farther in on the island than what Cinderella was thinking.

"Come on, we need to go more towards the center. They want to keep close eyes on them, because right now to them children are nothing but trouble and by keeping them close, they will have to follow extremely close to their parents' example." Belle told her, and the two quickly set off on foot to the center of the Isle.

Not long after, things became noisier as they reached the main center of the island. There were many kids out running about; few looking sick or like they haven't eaten, though some did look better than others. For Cinderella, her skin dropped pale skin of Snow White at the sight, but the two kept on moving on until a little girl ran right into Belle knocking her onto the ground. Belle was quick to catch the little girl, and stared at her little face.

Perfectly rounded, but heavily drowned with makeup; dark brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate ice cream that she would eat just about every night when she was pregnant, fair skin that was very close to hers and blue hair that reminded of her of a midnight sky.

She whimpered a small bit, and the three went off to a quiet area where there weren't too many eyes staring at them. "Sweetie, are you alright?" Belle asked the young girl, pulling out her handkerchief and tried to remove the makeup and tears carefully from her face.

"Stop! Mommy will be mad!" she told Belle, and Belle's hand drop from her face.

"Did mommy make you wear all of this?" She simply asked, to which the little girl just nodded.

"Well, a little girl as lovely as you shouldn't have to wear all of this makeup. Right Cinderella?" Belle asked her, and Cinderella stared at the little girl with a smile forming on her face.

"Right, a darling face like yours shouldn't be covered in make-up like that, it doesn't look nice." She said, proudly and came down to eye level with the girl. "May we know your name?" Cinderella asked her.

"Evie," she told Cinderella and to Belle she instantly knew who this child belonged too. Picking her up, Belle held her close to her. Fear came over her at the thought of this child being the daughter to the Evil Queen, and the whole story of Snow White flashed into her mind – this little girl could potentially end up like her mother one day. Vain, wanting to be the fairest in the land, and always doing her best to keep her looks above all others.

Before the three girls knew it, two boys came running up to them anger filling their faces. Evie just laughed with delight, and the two looked at each other. Belle put the child down on the ground, and Evie just hugged the two small boys.

"G.J! G.T!" She said with delight as the two hugged her back. The two boys stared at Cinderella and Belle, becoming defensive of Evie. She huffed at the two of them, and they backed off a small bit. Before Belle could even say a word, she felt someone grab both of her arms.

"Belle, glad to see you decided to visit, my dear." She simply rolled her eyes at Gaston's voice and broke free from his hold.

"Gaston," she said, her voice holding no emotion towards him.

"So, Queen of Auradon visits the Isle. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Gaston asked them, and Belle took in an uneasy breath.

"Gaston, don't even think I came here with Cinderella just to see you," she snapped at him, "I came here because of the children. Hardly anyone in Auradon thinks you villains have kids, but seeing these three and more here, proves them wrong."

"Us, not have kids? If you heroes can have kids, we don't see why we can't." He told them, folding his arms over his chest.

"Gaston," Belle said, her voice pleading a small bit, "these children don't belong on the Isle. They are innocent to the crimes that all of the villains have done. Let me give them a chance and live on Auradon."

"To be ridiculed and cast out like the rest of us?" Gaston said, annoyance and anger rising in his voice.

"No, that won't happen. They're only children," Belle quickly told him, "They will grow up in a place where they can be happy and be accepted for who they are, not because they are the children of their parents."

Gaston leaned back against a wall, raising an eyebrow at Belle as she continued, "They'll be free and won't have to bear the burdens of their parents. It will be a new page, a fresh start for them, so they can get their own happily ever after and be with their true love."

Gaston held up his hand at Belle, and she stopped talking. He looked down at the ground for a second, until his eyes met hers. "Will they truly live happily ever after?"

"Only if they live and grow up in Auradon." She answered him, seeing that for once he was using his brain. He just nodded his head at her, and stared down at the three kids, "Come on, time to go home. Evie, let's drop you off at your house. Belle, stay safe."

With that said, Gaston led the kids away leaving Cinderella and Belle to themselves. Cinderella raised an eyebrow at Belle, and she merely let out a deep breath of relief.

"Out of all encounters, that was the longest conversation we ever had... and not over the thought of marriage," Belle told Cinderella. For Cinderella, she merely rolled her eyes but held a smile on her face as Belle continued talking. "Perhaps... this Isle will change the people; but they may not be able to step foot on Auradon still."

"Come on, lets head back to the docs, Belle. We have our proof," Cinderella told her and together the two girls headed off. They arrived at the boat with an hour to spare but the two women didn't care, they had what they needed and that was enough for them. 

"Cinderella, thank you for coming with me." Belle said as she stared at the island as it slowly started to get further away from them, "I truly mean it too."

"I'm glad that I came. Now, we can set them free so that they won't end up in a servitude like me or maybe something worse. That poor little girl... covered in make-up. I wonder who her mother is." She stated to Belle, her heart aching for all of those young kids that she saw on the Isle of the Lost.

The arrived back home just about as the sunset started to fall over Auradon. Adam was already waiting at the dock to greet Belle, and he was shocked to see Cinderella walking off the boat with Belle.

"I thought you wanted to go alone Belle?" Adam questioned her, confusion still falling over him.

"I did, but Cinderella wouldn't take no for an answer." Belle stated to him, giving Cinderella a friendly smile. Cinderella merely just laughed and Adam escorted the two women to the car, once settled inside the car Adam stared at the two of them. "So, did you find out if there are children on the Isle of the Lost?"

Belle took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before talking, "We did. Numerous children are living there. We also had a run in with Gaston to say the least... but I did get him caught on the idea of the children being raised in Auradon."

Adam growled at the thought of Belle running into Gaston, but quickly cut it short when she coughed to get his attention. Running his hand through his hair, he straightened himself out a bit.

"If we were to bring the children of the Isle to Auradon, they'll have to get adopted by the people of Auradon." Adam commented, and the two women looked at each other. In both their heads, they knew that if they adopt a child, they'll be expanding their families.

"Then let's adopt," the two girls said at the same time, and they broke out in laughter.

Friday came around, Belle was nervous as she sat on her thrown as she stared at what she had written down on the paper that was in her hands. Small notes, bits of motivation to get her to stand up and tell the people about the children suffering on the Isle of the Lost. Looking over at Cinderella, she saw the large smile growing on her face at her and gave Belle a head nod in approval. Adam had walked over to Belle and she stood slowly approaching the podium, confidence showing but her nerves were ready to show.

She hardly ever stood up and gave out any speeches or that stuff where it was in front of large groups of people and be live over the whole land. She was better off in private meetings where the doors were closed and less people were there to judge her words.

"To the people of Auradon," she started out loud and clear, "recently, a whole new matter has come onto my mind. One that has been on my mind for a while, but never confirmed until earlier this week. Upon the Isle of the Lost, there are children there – children who were born to those of our villains, but innocent of the crimes that their parents have committed against us. Why should the children be punished and forced to stay on the Isle of the Lost, when they have done nothing wrong? Why do they have to live there and be tormented by their parents, who once tormented us? But not only are they being tormented by their parents," Belle said and took in a a few slow breaths, "they are also tormented by us. Because we have become the reason why they live on an isle and live under such conditions."

She looked around the room and saw that all eyes were on her, all intent to listening to what she was saying. Taking in a deep breath, she continued on, "Those children, they may not understand that their parents are the villains because their anger and hatred will be at us. I don't want them to be subjected to the wrath of their parents and see that there is no good in the world, because there is good in this world. I saw it in their eyes, when I went there earlier this week with Cinderella by my side, and it terrified the both of us upon the sight. And so, I am declaring that we take the children off the Isle of the Lost and give them a new home and new family here in Auradon."

Bowing her head gracefully, she stepped away from the podium, there were few whispers going about but it was all still rather quiet. Sitting down on her chair, she looked over at Adam and he gave her a brave smile, gently holding her hand. Closing her eyes, she heard someone clapping and when they opened up, she saw Cinderella standing up with proud smile on her face. At least one person was very accepting of her words. Following her, Snow White and her husband joined in with Fairy Godmother at their side, soon enough other members of the court joined in.

Looking at Adam, she felt the few tears going down her face at how she won their approval and before she could even count to ten everything was set into motion. A whole new week soon came and went, and the day that the children of the Isle were to be taken to Auradon soon came.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora stormed down the hall with Snow White beside her while Ariel followed a few steps behind scared; for Aurora and Show white, their faces were calm and collected while their eyes and movement told a different tale. Fairy Godmother followed behind the two of them, telling them there wasn't much that they could do to stop the day from happening.

"Oh, bibbidi-bobbidi this day to never happen." Aurora said to her, anger in her voice.

"Aurora!" Fairy Godmother said, shock in her voice at hearing her words. "You know magic is forbidden now. It is to only be found in the books and with the chance of true love."

"Perhaps Aurora," they all heard Belle's voice rang out, "you should have this argument with me instead of Fairy Godmother."

Looking towards the staircase, they saw Belle coming down with Ben in her arms. He played with her necklace for a few seconds till he saw Aurora, Snow White, Ariel and Fairy Godmother; giving them a big grin, he waved at them and they just had to break out into a smile at him. It was hard not to smile at the young prince who was going to inherit the throne of the land.

"Belle, these are children of our villains. They don't belong here in Auradon." Aurora said, as Belle handed Ben to Fairy Godmother, motioning them to leave the area so Ben wouldn't get upset. Nodding her head, the two of them left the area. 

"Half of those words are true, Aurora, they are the children to our villains. And that will always be known." Belle said as she walked over to a window, that overlooked the garden. "But can they help it? Or do anything about it? No, that can't ever change who they are born from."

"That is true," Ariel spoke up, "It takes a heart to change someone. Trust me, I know."

Aurora snapped a glare at Ariel, making her step back while brushing her fingers through a lock of her hair. Letting out a deep sigh, Belle gently put a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you, Aurora... so many years, being separated from your true family because of a curse. Then finding out the truth... but, look at everything now." Belle said, giving her a genuine smile. "All I ask for, is that you move on from the pain and sorrow that you gained when you were told the truth and look at what is happening now. We are no longer damsels-in-distress... but these children are."

"We aren't what we use to be Aurora," Snow White stated, finally putting in her two cents.

"But these children," Belle said, "We can change that. We can be their heroes. Like Iago, he joined Aladdin's and Jasmine's side when Jafar returned... and helped defeat him, too."

"Oh, I hate it when you do this!" Aurora said, placing her hands over her ears. "You always do this when you have a point and that it's right!"

"So, you do admit, I am making the right move here. Bringing these kids to Auradon and giving them a better chance at life." Belle said, a smile coming onto her face.

"But do we know if all these villains have children?" Aurora said, folding her arms over her chest and giving me a huffy look.

"The Isle of the Lost will be searched from top to bottom, including the caves. No one will be able to hide anything from us," Belle said, gently patting Aurora on her shoulder. "Now, there's no more time to waste. Many people here in Auradon are excited to adopt and expand their families. You should too Aurora, I hate to see Audrey grow up alone."

"She won't grow up alone, that's why I was planning for her and Ben to have many playdates." Aurora said, following after Belle with Snow White and Ariel at their heels.

"Well, what if Ben is away for a week or comes down sick? Audrey won't be able to see him." Belle said, rolling her eyes secretly as she blinked. "Give Audrey some siblings, then she won't be alone at home."

"But, won't they remember? Being raised under those conditions?" Ariel asked us, and Belle thought about that for a few seconds as they walked.

"We'll grant Fairy Godmother permission to block all memories of their time from the Isle of the Lost." Snow White told them, "They won't remember it, it will keep them safe. And make us feel secure as well. And they won't remember the pain from there."

News had reached all over Auradon, and it wasn't very hard not to see the procession move towards the Isle of the Lost. It had been the news of Auradon since Belle gave out her speech, many were excited and more than willing to give these children a chance at living in Auradon. Cheers and applause that the newest era of villains won't have a chance at being evil as their parents were.

But the news sat horribly with a large majority of the Isle. Most villains didn't want this to happen, but they didn't have the power or magic to stop it from happening. Their chance at raising villains had just been diminished, and anger boiled in their veins at the news of this. It sat worse with Maleficent, as she hid Mal with a goblin to keep her quiet in a small hidden room under her throne; something she had made a few months after she came to the Isle of the Lost.

She watched the heroes go about her home like cockroaches as the anger flared up in her, once every single spot had been checked more than once they left without saying anything to her. The doors to her house stayed open, and by evening everything had grown quiet. The kids had been taken to Auradon by now and they weren't going to be coming back anytime soon. Rising up from her throne, she opened up the secret passage under her throne and the goblin handed her Mal. Grinning, she headed out knowing what to do. But she held onto the feeling that were more villain kids still on the Isle for them to raise.

Belle twirled around in a golden dress; the light shined off the sequins that was on it as she tied a sash into a bow at her waist. Grinning, she put on her blue shoes and a simple pair of blue earrings and headed off, believing what she was wearing would be enough. Beast took her gently by the arm as with the other he held Ben and the two headed to the Museum of Cultural History where the event was being held at. Yet, in the back of her mind there was a nagging feeling.

Belle felt like she was floating on a cloud of softness as she saw people walking about with smiles on their faces and genuine happiness going about everyone. Belle soon found herself standing next to Aurora, who was looking around the place, a bit of uneasiness resting upon her shoulders.

"Give it a chance Aurora, it will do you some good." Belle said and Aurora nodded her head, slowly walking around and talking with the people there.

Fairy Godmother had already worked the spell upon the kids, none of them remembering that they were from the Isle of the Lost and that they all had always been at an orphanage waiting for this day. Belle didn't want to use magic upon them and that it would have been better if they were left with their memories, but everyone else overpowered her words and agreed for removal of their memories from the Isle of the Lost.

Walking around, Belle was quick to find Prince Phillip playing with a few boys and realized that those boys were the sons to Gaston as Aurora walked over with a small girl bearing purple hair in her arms. Her eyes darted over to Cinderella who was playing with her son Chad, another boy and and a small girl as well; and she smiled as Cinderella's husband read their name tags. 

Someone tugged at the edge of her dress and when she looked down, she saw the small girl name Evie down at her feet. Smiling, she gently picked her up and held the small girl close.

"You're pretty." Evie answered, making Belle smile happily.

"And you are very pretty too," Belle told the small girl as she walked about with the small girl in her arms. Looking over at Ariel and Eric, the two ended up adopting six sisters into their family. She laughed to herself, wondering if Eric knew what he got himself into. Her smile widened when she saw Beast coming to her while trying to control Ben and another small boy.

"This is Carlos, and he's in a climbing competition with Ben," Beast said as he laughed, "They won't stop until one of them is on my shoulders."

Belle simply laughed at the sight, and gave her husband a kiss. "Well, having more than one boy in the family will make life very interesting."

"Along with a little girl," He said, throwing a wink at Belle. "But she'll get lonely without a sister. And I know who exactly, a little girl name Dizzie."

"Then, let's adopt all three." Belle said and Beast gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Walking over after making sure Beast would be alright with Carlos and Ben, she easily found Dizzy (with the help of Fairy Godmother) wrapped in a patchwork blanket that was horribly fraying. Evie was quick to climb out of her arms as Belle gently picked up the small Dizzie. "Shall we go back to the boys, sweetie?" Belle asked the small Evie. All Evie did was nod her at Belle, freeing one of her hands she gently took hold of Evie's.

The rest of the day and well into the evening passed by without so much of an argument, all of the children adopted and happily taken away with their new families. Belle smiled at the fact that things were going to be better now, these children wouldn't have a harsh life anymore and they can all live free. Plucking a kiss on her cheek, Belle laughed as Beast came beside her.

"Looks like these children have their happily ever after before them," he commented. "You were right about the kids and bringing them here to be raised by us as our own, this was the right choice."

"But... I don't think it's over, Beast." Belle said, letting that nagging feeling that she's had in the back of her mind finally surface.

"What do you mean Belle?"

"I feel like something more is going to happen;it's going to change all of us." Belle told him, her words firm and holding truth to them as she stared out towards the direction of the Isle of the Lost.


	4. Chapter 4

_I found myself walking through the Enchanted Forest, following the laughter of a girl. A pale green haze was all around the forest floor, making it tricky to see the roots of the trees or low branches. I got hit by a few nuts, and I could hear her laughing a bit more as her figure duck behind a tree._

_Laughing a small bit, I grabbed a few nuts myself and went after her as she lobbed a handful at me. I knew she was going to get it as I threw a few nuts at her. She laughed a bit more until it came to a stop when the Enchanted Lake came into view._

_"Are you okay?" I asked her, as my hand slid over hers; her fingers gently curve over mine._

_"It's the water." She replied, her voice sounding distant and like there was a hidden fear behind it._

_"It won't hurt you." I replied to her, trying to convince her that it was okay to relax._

_"I won't surface if I fall into it." She told me, her hand slipping away from mine and walking away. Turning towards her, I could see her purple hair fluttering in the wind and her eyes turned towards me; a bold green that glowed like a gemstone being held up to a light, but there was sorrow in them and it felt that she wanted to trust me and tell me everything. But she couldn't._

_"Then, we don't have to fully go into the water." I told her, "We can dip our feet into it or go to a creek and splash around in it. The ones nearby don't get very deep, they're deep enough that some cover just up to your ankles."_

_"Show me," She said, a smug smile on her face and her eyes seemed to be teasing me now. Laughing, I gently grasped her by the hand and led her away from the lake to one of the shallow creeks that was nearby._

The buzzing of my alarm woke me up and I pulled a pillow over my head not wanting to get out of bed but wishing to go back into that dream once more. The alarm kept buzzing at me until I felt the pillow being pulled off my head and my face being licked by Duke.

"Dude, Dude, come on stop." I told him, as he barked at me happily and gave me a few more kisses on the face. "Carlos, control Dude."

"Then get out of bed and up on your feet already, and he'll stop." Carlos stated, giving Dude some loving pats and calling him a good boy. Groaning, I grabbed another pillow and lightly swung it onto Carlos with a bit of laugh escaping from my mouth. Sitting up, Carlos promised that he and Dude will see me down in the dining room for breakfast as I got ready for the school day ahead of me.

As I walked down the staircase, I heard the voices of Evie and Dizzy filling the hallway behind me as they came out of their bedrooms. I simply rolled my eyes at how these two girls can be so loud every single morning. I stifled a yawn as I came into the dining room, mom kissing the top of my head like she always does.

"And how is the future king this morning?" Mom asked me, throwing a wink at me.

"Still very tired." I said to her, "Wish I could go back to sleep today."

"That's what happens when you and Carlos stay up doing computer stuff." Dad said, as he folded up and placed the newspaper down. "Don't forget, in two months you are going to become king."

"Dad, it's on the news every single day. Yesterday is said sixty days before Prince Ben's coronation to becoming the King of Auradon." I said, as I sat down at the table along with Evie, Dizzy and Carlos. Duke went over to his special food bowl which was prepared with a good meal for him as it has been since he became the campus mascot.

The six of us talked throughout breakfast, about what today might in store and things that we should do this upcoming weekend. Course, dad even asked me what I was planning for my first proclamation. Something that I still didn't have a clue about.

After a change in the topic, we all heard the clicking sound of heels and knew Audrey had arrived. Standing up, she came into the dining room and pressed a kiss on my cheek. She quickly greeted the rest of my family and went over to give Dude a treat; but he simply growled at her making her back away.

"He has never growled at me before, especially when I give him the usual treats." She said, holding onto my arm while fluttering her eyes at me.

"Well, you did disturb him during breakfast time." I said to her.

"I've given him the treats before while he's eating and he's never growled up until now." She told me, placing her head against my shoulder. "But never mind that, we promised Chad, Jane and Lonnie we met up with them before school starts. So best to get a move on."

"Let me grab my school bag and I'll meet you by the front door." I told her, which prompted her to kiss my cheek and head off to the front door. Looking at my family, they all had that look as to what I was going to do.

"Ben, you have got to end it with her." Evie stated, and we all stared at her. "What? We're all thinking of it."

She took a small bite of her toast, while glancing away from us. Dizzy just smiled up at her, knowing what Evie just said was the truth.

"Ben," Mom started up, "Do tell me that you aren't going to make her queen."

"No, mom." I answered her and she relaxed. "To be honest, she's been really pushing it. Along with her family. She's even requesting that we tighten further restrictions down on the Isle of the Lost."

"Which is opposite of what you want to do right?" Carlos asked me and I just nodded my head.

"We already make it horrible for them already, the least we can do now is improve some of the conditions. Like food, water, maybe give them some more channels on the TV and not just one channel." I said and look at dad. "But also, to reinforce the barrier so that it no one would be able to escape."

"Well, that sounds like a few good ideas, Ben." Mom said, getting up from the table and kissing me on the cheek. "Well, main objective as of this moment. Find a way to let Audrey down easy, and worry about your first proclamation. You have two months for that, so worry about Audrey at the moment."

"You sure, Mom?"

"Of course, now get going. You promised to meet up with Lonnie, Jane and Chad." Mom said, giving me a kiss on the cheek; with that I left rather quickly as Mrs. Potts handed me my bag as I thanked her. Audrey waited at the door like I said and the two of us walked out together.

Evie drummed her fingers on the table, her eyes glancing about at the rest of her family as everyone continued to eat. "So... the coronation is two months away, and I'm still working on our outfits. Trust me, when you guys see them, you will fall into Mount Olympus in love with them!" She said, a large smile on her face. "And Dizzy has been a wonderful help, making wonderful accessories for the outfits. She is exquisite with the glues and putting masterpieces together."

"I love the way that they are coming out. I can't wait to see you guys wear them for the coronation!" Dizzy said with excitement, the two girls grasping their hands together with excitement.

"Shouldn't you three kids be off to school, already?" Beast asked them, raising an eyebrow as he picked up his coffee mug. The three of them quickly shuffled off to get their things for school as Belle rolled her eyes at Beast.

"Sixteen years old and they're already grown up." Belle said, a smile coming onto her face. "But I didn't want to bring it, but I saw in Ben's eyes when we talked about him breaking up with Audrey that there might be another girl."

"Who do you think that other girl is?" Beast asked her as Evie fluttered into the room.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but no idea." Evie said, "If you guys want, I can keep an eye out to see who has his eye."

"Evie, that's rude." Belle said, pretending to be shocked at her. The two of them laughed a small bit as Belle brought her into a hug. "But please do so, I want to meet this girl and make sure she is better than Audrey."

"Highly noted." Evie stated, as Beast looked at them as Evie quickly left the room as Belle did. Not allowing him to get a word in on the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben yawned a small bit as he got out of the limo, Audrey had an arm looped around his and she leaned up against him. He could see the content look on her face, but to him it just didn't have the same feeling like it use to when they first started dating.

Perhaps his role of being the future king had been the problem all this time; and maybe it was all that Audrey had been focused on since they started dating. Now that he was becoming king, it was all coming true for Audrey and everything was slowly revealing itself.

Maybe the two weren't destined to be together at all.

"Smile," Jane said and Ben gave his best smile as she snapped a photo. "Auradon Prep Newspaper committee, they needed a photo of you guys."

"Aw, that's so sweet of them," Audrey said with a wide smile on her face. "Isn't that sweet, Ben?"

"Yeah, it is," Ben spoke.

"So Ben," Jane started out. "When are you going to reveal to everyone your first proclamation?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet," Ben stated and the two girls stared at him.

"Ben, your coronation is in two months." Audrey said. "You need to think of something to tell everyone."

"And you promised everyone that you will tell them tomorrow," Jane said. "You don't have much time."

Tomorrow already? Ben could have sworn that he had the rest of the week still.

"Ben, did you forget that today is Thursday?" Audrey said. "You have your major tourney game tomorrow and you said after the game you will be proclaiming your first proclamation."

"I didn't realize that the days had already gone by so fast." Ben stated. "I-I I've been so busy and I didn't realize it at all."

"Maybe your dad can push it back," Jane said. "He can do that."

"Maybe he can focus his proclamation on the Isle of the Lost." Audrey voiced, her hold on his arm tightening. "Things there seem to be heating up."

"That's a good idea," Jane said and Audrey let go of his arm.

"Walk with me Jane, and let me tell you what should be done to Isle." Audrey spoke as the two walked away to talk, leaving Ben behind.

"What just happened?" Ben asked to himself out loud.

"Two girls ditched you like there was a mega sale on shoes," Jay said as he walked over to Ben in his Tourney uniform with the Tourney ball in his hands. "That's what happened."

The two boys heard a bit of laughter and arms went over their shoulders. "Girls, right?" Gil spoke as he poke his head between Ben's and Jay's. "So, who's ready for Tourney practice?"

"Well, I am," Jay spoke. "But Mr. Future King is not yet in uniform."

"I just got here to school, then Jane came over and -" Ben started up, but Jay and Gil were give each other the whole "excuses" look.

"Plus, I got my proclamation that I need to present tomorrow," Ben stated. "And I have no idea what it is yet."

Jay and Gil stared at him, both raising an eyebrow as the rest of the tourney team came over to them.

"Come on," Chad spoke to them. "We got practice."

"Practice just got changed, we got something bigger to do," Jay spoke up and pushed Ben towards the group. "His proclamation is to be announced after the tourney match tomorrow, but he has nothing at all. So, why don't we help him out while we practice?"

"Auradon Fighting Knights," Chad cried out as he turned around to look at them. "To the field! There is work to do!"

All Ben could think about at the moment was what did he get pulled into as the team dragged him to the field while the student body cheered them on; the bell ringing for class to begin.

"I just don't get it," Audrey spoke as she moved down the lunch line, grabbing a bowl of grapes.

"Don't get what?" Evie spoke, looking at an apple for a split second then decided to go for an orange.

"That Ben doesn't have anything yet for his proclamation." Audrey said.

"Maybe he's doing this to catch us all off guard," Lonnie spoke as she joined the conversation. "Remember your one year anniversary? He acted like he forgot but then he surprised you with a whole five star dinner on a yacht all planned and designed by him?"

"Best one year anniversary gift ever, I could never forget that." Audrey spoke as she grabbed a strawberry chiffon cake slice and they walked over to a table. "I can't even forget my second when he took me his castle home where we had desert in Belle's newly bloomed rose garden. It was just so perfect at sunset."

"Want to know something that I heard," Lonnie spoke and the two girls stared at her.

"Spill," Audrey said as she took a sip of tea.

"Tourney team is exempt from all classes today for practice and are assisting Ben with his proclamation." Lonnie said as Jane walked over to them.

Audrey spat out her tea, most of it nearly hitting Jane and the table.

"Audrey!" Jane said, her voice freaked and grabbing the attention of those around them.

"Oh my god, Jane I am so sorry." Audrey said as she started to pat Jane dry with a napkin. Jane grabbed her own napkin and tried to clean up what she could.

"Oh, it's not coming out," Jane said. "My mom is going to kill me."

"Don't worry Jane," Evie spoke and gently took her by the arm. "I got something that can fix all this."

Evie quickly led Jane to the fashion design room and walked over to a rack of outfits. Running her finger over the hangers with different style clothes, she smiled as she picked out knee length pale blue dress that had a pink sash at the waist where a layer of white lace dropped from the waist to the bottom of the dress. The collar stopped right before the neck with flowing cap sleeves.

"Try this on," Evie said. "It definitely has your taste."

"Evie, this is so beautiful," Jane spoke. "But I can't take it."

"Don't worry, it's already been graded. And I want you to have it," Evie spoke as she unpinned the grade from the back of it. She smiled at the perfect A that she got, folding the paper up nicely and putting it in her pocket.

"You sure?" Jane asked.

"Of course, go try it on." Evie spoke and Jane quickly dashed off to try on her new dress. Evie laughed a small bit and soon Jane came out wearing her new dress.

"It is amazing Evie, it fits perfectly." Jane spoke, twirling a small bit and the skirt of the dress flared out a small bit.

"I knew it would, shall we head back to lunch?" Evie asked offering out her arm.

"Of course," Jane spoke happily taking her arm. "So, do you know what Ben's plans are for his first proclamation?"

"I will have to ask him when I can find him," Evie spoke. "And before Audrey finds him, too."

"Why before Audrey?" Jane asked.

"Her mind is getting a bit... twisted." Evie spoke, "And not in the good way."


	6. Chapter 6

Mal stared at the ocean beyond the barrier. She could see the castles, rich homes, beautiful scenery of Auradon; yet, Auradon could barely see them at all. They couldn't quite see the disheveled homes, the already collapsed buildings and scenery that would make a non-Isle person puke.

No one.

They couldn't see it one bit. The barrier may have been put up to get rid of magic, but it was also set up so the "heroes" would never see the villains again. Yet, they were forced to watch them every single day for all eternity.

"Pathetic, aren't they?" Her mother spoke as she walked up behind her daughter. "Living their happy content lives without the thought of us rotting here."

"And also not living with the guilt they stole children from us villains," Mal spoke. "If anything they should be on the Isle as well. I mean, isn't that a villainous act?"

"You learn well my dear, it most certainly is. But they'll say it was only done to better their lives and not have our burdens, so they get the blind eye and more hate befalls on us." Maleficent spoke, "If King Beast could step here right now, I would take his crown rip it into shards and tear his eyes out with those shards."

"Then have Queen Belle dance on them non-stop," Mal spoke. Maleficent to towards her and gave her a small pat on the head.

"That's my smart little nasty," she spoke. "Good thing I hid you before they found you. And good thing you were asleep as well. If they found you, everything that we villains planned would be ruined. Eternally."

That's right. It was harder now for villains to have children since another spell was added to the barrier. Mal wasn't sure what it was, but the men and women weren't interest much in having children since the first born villain kids were taken off the Isle. Course some villains did have kids still, but the numbers weren't numerous. It crushed the villains horribly and Maleficent imposed the rule that all villains should try to have another child whether they like it or not, spell or no spell.

And for Mal, a greater weight was added onto her.

She was the one to guide this new, very small, number of children to be future villains. She was the one to reign after her mother stepped down when she proved that she was indeed darker than her mother. And to continue on that dark lineage.

"Now, run along Mal," Maleficent spoke. "It's mommy's scheming hour and you know how I hate interruptions."

"Afraid I'll scheme something darker and better than you if I stay?" Mal teased her mother, a tight smile forming on her face.

"Oh please, like you can come up with anything better."

"Really? I heard that the Prince Ben of Auradon made an announcement to visit the Isle soon. First step of becoming future king. Maybe... I can persuade him to let me to come to Auradon?"

She saw her mother stiffen and she quickly turned towards Mal.

"That will throw Auradon into a panic. When they see you and the other children, they will see that Queen Belles proclamation had failed." Maleficent spoke to her, "It will make everyone doubt the Royal family."

"What if I gain the Crown Prince's heart? Get him and his pretty pink princess of a girlfriend to break up?"

"Oh, my little schemer. That is very smart of you to do," Maleficent spoke, pinching her cheek too harshly. "Of course, there is another detail you're leaving out - his coronation, where he will be crowned king."

Right Coronation Day.

"It is upon coronation day, Fairy Godmothers wand will be removed from its protective case. You will grab it and undo the barrier, freeing us villains," her mother spoke. "You will be working alone."

"And what about the villain kids that were adopted? What do I do about them?" Mal asked her.

"That's up to you to decide when you arrive at Auradon," Maleficent spoke. "Now go, I need to brainstorm some more."

Rolling her eyes, she stormed off from her.

Evie laughed a small bit as she, Jane and Lonnie ran down on the grass. Shoes in their hands, they could see Auradon Prep not to far behind them. She was surprised that Fairy Godmother decided to can classes for the rest of the day so everyone could prepare for tomorrow.

"I cannot believe Audrey let you have today off," Lonnie spoke.

"I know," Jane spoke. "But then again, I had everything planned, lists of supplies and how decorations and other things needed to be set. She looked at it and said she can gather a bunch of people and get it done in a heartbeat. With a dash of pixie dust."

"Oh my god Jane," Evie spoke. "I just realized we never did a video over your new dress. And with how the sunlight it right now, I think this would be a perfect moment to do it."

"Let's get it done before we lose the lighting," Jane spoke in agreement.

"I'll video record," Lonnie spoke and Evie handed her phone to her; signed in to her blog with the live camera pulled up. "And recording - now."

"Hey Auradon, Evie here with a whole new outfit to showcase to you." She spoke walking over to Jane. "Lonnie is head of the camera today, and Jane, is our amazing model."

"Get on with the outfit Evie," Lonnie spoke.

"Jane here is in a one of a kind dress, made by me. A gorgeous pale blur base, with a pink sash at the waist where white lace descends down from. The collar stops before the neck, so a lovely necklace can be added on," Evie spoke as she reached into her purse and pulled out a pearl necklace; quickly she snapped it around Janes neck, "where it won't be drowned out by the dress and flowing cap sleeves."

"Evie, I can't accept this necklace!" Jane spoke.

"Yeah, there is no way that she can accept it from you, like how I said I couldn't accept that Georgia's hairpin from you that you gave to me in second period," Lonnie spoke. "Yet you told me to hang on to it until later this afternoon when we got together, which I'm still wondering why still."

"Well, these are small gifts from me to the both of you as this day roughly eleven years ago that we three agreed to be sisters and best friends," Evie spoke. "A gift for the both of you upon this special day between the three of us was over due."

"Aww, Evie," Jane spoke as she quickly pulled her into a hug. "That is so sweet of you."

"Please stop, you're going to make me cry." Lonnie spoke with happiness and a hint of crying in her voice. "Usually we do smoothies, but this is so sweet."

"And it will last forever," Evie spoke.

Jane soon pulled away, "Oh my god. I didn't get anything for you or Lonnie."

"And I didn't get anything for either of you," Lonnie spoke. "We so need to do some shopping."

"No, you two do not need to get me anything," Evie spoke.

"Umm guys," Lonnie spoke and she pointed at the barrier. "Something is happening to the barrier."

At that point the two girls turned around and they saw a green bolt of lightning shot up and curve with the shape of the barrier. This caused the three of them to freak out and end the video fee.


End file.
